


Superb Owl Sunday

by BotchedExperiment



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, robbie bakes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: He could tolerate his boyfriend watching football, but he usually drew the line at having a house full of people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about football. Good thing Robbie doesn't either

"This is a terrible idea," Robbie mumbled as he finished his elaborate snack display. He could tolerate his boyfriend watching football, but he usually drew the line at having a house full of people. He and Sportacus had a very strong exchange of words when Sportacus brought up the idea of having a Super Bowl party.

Sunday was Robbie's day to rest, his day to relax and veg out on the sofa before he had to go back to work the next day, his day alone with his boyfriend who insisted on watching the game every Sunday while he worked out.

It took a long time for Sportacus to convince him to agree to a party. What was the deal breaker? "As long as I can make sweets"

"Of course, Robbie."

So here he was, making decorative sugary desserts for himself and everyone else to enjoy while he ignored the intense cheering that was bound to happen.

Everyone showed up. Wonderful. They seemed to have the entire neighborhood in their home. How many people had Sportacus invited? Say what you will about Robbie Rotten, but he could throw one heck of a party, even when it was celebrating something he had no interest in.

Sportacus was a social butterfly like no other, especially when it came to sports. He excitedly discussed the game with all of the kids, and explained what was happening to the less-sports-educated. He was watching with wide eyes and cheering when the players made a home run or a basket or knocked down the pins or something. Robbie decided to work on doing the dishes from all of his baking. The kitchen wasn't going to clean itself!

He turned away from the dishes when he heard little feet tapping on the kitchen tile.

"Hey, Mister Robbie, do you have any more of that chocolate cheesecake? It's all gone." Ziggy held an empty aluminum pan with nothing but crumbs left of the double chocolate cheesecake with a chocolate graham cracker crust. But that wasn’t the end of it, thankfully.

"I've got a second one in the fridge," he told the kid as he dried his hands.

Ziggy jumped up excitedly. "Cool!"

Robbie sat the cheesecake on the counter before grabbing a knife and cutting it into sizable slices. He slid a slice onto one of the fancy paper plates he bought for this very occasion and handed it to the little guy.

"Thanks, Robbie!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." Robbie said fondly as Ziggy left the kitchen.

He went back to the dishes, sticking his hands in the soapy water and working on the rest of his baking dishes. Part of him wanted to leave them here for Sportacus since he was such a bottomless pit of energy.

"That was nice of you, Robbie."

The sudden voice from behind him caused Robbie's favorite mixing bowl to slip from his soapy hands, and if it hadn't been for his boyfriend's extremely fast reflexes, he would've had to watch his most loyal friend shatter on the floor.

Robbie let out a sigh of relief as Sportacus handed him the bowl.

"I don’t know what you're talking about!"

"I know you were planning on eating that entire cheesecake before bed." another strong conversation they had had before the party. While Sportacus was a bottomless pit of energy, Robbie's stomach itself was a bottomless pit. "It was nice of you to give Ziggy a piece! Even when you really shouldn’t be encouraging the children to-"

"I said I don’t know what you're talking about." Robbie played dumb.

"Right," Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie as he washed the dishes, pressing a kiss to his neck. "You really are a softy."

 


End file.
